You Never Know how Good it is, before it's Gone..
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: This is my first Rayearth fanfic im no good at summaries, E/H in the end. Please R & R!!
1. Default Chapter

You Never Know how Good you have it, Till it is Gone…  
  
Disclaimer: I'm bored then I got an idea, so here it goes… I don't know anything but the plot.  
  
A/N Eagle is a bit OOC in this chapter, but it will get better… Girl Scout Honor!  
  
  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hikaru, Please…!?!" Eagle pleaded with his girlfriend as she was preparing to return to her world.  
  
"Eagle, you know I can't stay here… My father and brothers need me. Please understand" Whispering the last part, looking up she softly gazed into his eyes not blinking.  
  
"But what about me, I NEED you too…"  
  
"I'll come back very often to see you, you have to understand-" Cutting her off from ending, Eagle responded with newfound fury.  
  
"No, don't bother to come back because I won't be waiting for you." The tome of his voice was unfeeling and empty.  
  
"What…?!?" gasping, Hikaru pushed away from him. Part of him was breaking at watching the only girl he would ever love be in pain because of him. Shoving it back down deep, (she was going to go away and never come back)  
  
"You heard what I said, No one here will miss you…" Expecting her to argue, Eagle was surprised when she dropped her gaze to the floor along with her head to her chest silently. Picking up her things, his ex girlfriend walked out of her short time room. (I won't cry in front of him… or any one) Hikaru went from walking to sprinting in one easy step. Hearing her name called from behind only made her speed up. Moonlight shone magically on the courtyard garden as it rose to its peak in the midnight sky, water in the pond looked as thou it had been turned to glass. This whole peacefully scene made Hikaru's depression lift somewhat (At least I can leave Cephiro in peace, I don't think I will ever come back here again, little did she know someone was watching her.  
  
Taking in ever think she was, it took his breath away when he had found her there sitting by the pond, her fingers making ripples in the cool clear water. Disappointed, he watched her rise up quickly and run toward the forest, only then did her hear the voices of others. Concealing himself in the shadows he used it to hide and watch the scene infront of him unfold for a few seconds before moving away. Whispering a few chosen words in the red haired pillars path, Lantis left as quickly as he had came…  
  
"Hikaru… Please be careful, come back soon to us."  
  
Taking refuge in a tree's branch high above the ground, Hikaru watched as Umi, Fuu, Ferio and Ascot looked for her. This was one of the few times she was thankful for being vertical challenged.  
  
"Where is she, why did she run from us!?!"  
  
"Umi… Calm down, she couldn't have gotten that far away."  
  
"Ferio, if anything happened to her I don't know what I would do. Hikaru is like my little sister, I couldn't stand losing her now after all that we have been through together!! :::Fuu having a mental break down…Not good 0.0:::  
  
"Fuu we all love her as a little sister and we will a find her trust me!!"  
  
"I know but what happened to her to make her run away in the first place.??"  
  
"I saw her come out of her room, then Eagle came out with a shocked and depressed look on his face. I say we go talk to him first." Just hearing that name brought tears to her eyes, or maybe it was that she knew that all of them loved her truly. Her second family… It put a smile on her face.  
  
"Ascot and I will go check on the east on the East End of the castle. I don't think I could face him and not make him die a slow and painful death right now for hurting Hikaru. ::: Overprotective older sister kicking in ^_- ::: Fuu, you and Ferio go talk to Eagle. Try and figure out what happened."  
  
"I might get alittle more conversation in before I kick his ass for hurting her…::: Older brother kicking in ^_- :::"  
  
"Very funny Ferio, lets go." When she was about to tell them that she was right there a glowing light lifted her body out of the tree and dropped her on something warm and soft.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
On her bed is where she had landed a couple of months ago. Life had started again, but it held no joy know that there was no more Eagle in her life. Her brothers and father tried to cheer her up; today all of them were going to the park for a picnic. Over and over, Hikaru had tried telling them that she was fine, but then again, she had always sucked at lying. Umi and Fuu had found out what happened with Eagle and her, but they never said anything about it. Hikaru and her family were going to meet them at the park. She didn't know what she would have done these past couple of months without her two sisters.  
  
"Hikaru, hurry up we are going to be late!"  
  
"Coming!" she shouted as running down the stairs, she managed to grab her sweater. Flying out the door, she barely made it to the car before they were on the road. When they reached the cut away at the mountain cliff, clouds appeared out of no where and the sky darken. Soon every ray of sunshine was filled with rain. The sky it self seemed to be weeping in remorse of a task yet to come. Temperature of the air dropped drastically also. (Something is going to happen, something is going to happen that is not going to be for the better…)  
  
"Father! Watch out!" The rain had caused the road to become slick as ice. All that could be heard were the screams of the tires against the icy road. Hale pounding against the car only added to the confusion, turning the wheel sharply to avoid the cliff wall. In return it sent the car wheel over wheel as it rolled down the rest of the stretch of highway before halting on it's side, all of the passagers unconscience.  
  
A pure white room was what Hikaru woke up to find herself in and with a mind splitting headache. Right on cue, a nurse walked in. She seemed shocked to find the girl of the room awake.  
  
"Doctor! She has awaken!" A middle-aged woman with a white lad coat came walking into the room. She was trying to sound angry, but everyone could see a smile on her face. Hikaru noticed in her eyes there was a wall of deep sadness and regret.  
  
"Where is my father and brothers..!?!"  
  
"Do you have a family member to come be with you right…??" Avoiding the question with another, but that would not work on Hikaru.  
  
"Where is my father and brothers..!?!" she asked again, this time with more passion in her voice. Not knowing what to expect, she left her face open, free to show emotion.  
  
"Your oldest brother and father were DOA and you r second brother died right after surgery. I'm so sorry." Hikaru seemed not all there.  
  
"What does DOA mean…!?!" she asked the doctor in nothing more then a whisper.  
  
"Dead on Arrival, I'm so sorry" The world seemed to mute and go in slow motion after the first three words were said. (This is all my fault, they were trying to cheer me up and now look what happened… This is all my fault…) Echoing over and over in her head causing her too physically shake. Room temperature seemed to drop to below freezing, wrapping her arms around her own body closing her eyes as it finally sunk in, her family was dead she was a orphan. Making a plan, she pretended to sleep till they were gone, grabbed her clothes and ran as fast as she could out of that hospital.  
  
When entering her home and looked around wave after wave of depression hit her. All the air seemed to leave her lungs in a second. Running up the stairs into her brothers room she grabbed their favorite item and when into her fathers room she grabbed his glasses and favorite book. Her own room was the last stop to pick up a few things, maybe she could be able to come back one day, but not anytime soon. After finished packing, she looked up to she her dog Hikari staring at her. Standing up we walked briskly to the door, turning one last time to call her dog to come with her; Hikaru noticed a picture of her mother before she had died. With tears in her eyes she went over and put that picture in her backpack along with a picture of her with her father and brothers that had only been taken 2 days before in the front yard. Suddenly losing her strength, she fell to the floor in one swift movement. Right after her faithful dog was beside her.  
  
Gripping the dog into a tight hug, she sobbed her heart out finally letting it all out. The pain of what Eagle did to her and the death of her family, she let it all out not notice a glowing light surrounding her.  
  
Lantis was walking through the forest around Cephiro before going in for the night, thinking about Hikaru. No matter how many time he told himself not to think of her she always came back into his mind and each time more powerfully then the last. Hearing sobbing he went off to go find want was the cause of it, hoping to use it to get her off his mind. Finding it, he was taken back to see the girl of his dreams clutching a dog that looked like a wolf like Rayearth. Picking her up, he carried her gently as he could not to cause her any more pain then she was already in followed closely be her pet.  
  
"It is all my fault, It is all my fault…"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm done with this chapter!! Ya… anyways R&R!! Please!! Flames will be accepted but only used to burn my trash and kept me warm. I will try t o get the next chapter out as soon as I can… Thanx buh bye!! 


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: Too much time, not enough brains or money.  
  
You Don't know how Good you have it, Till its Gone Chapter2  
  
Eagle paced back and forth, wearing down the top of the carpet. Everyone, but him and Lantis were sitting down. Never leaving her side for a second, the dark haired Kailu refused even to sleep though the small red haired warrior was fine and only sleeping. Lantis said he was keeping his promise to always protect Hikaru from anything, monsters and demons to her own nightmares if he the power too. Part of the inability to sit down was because of immense worry but the other half jealousy; Eagle was practically green with envy. All of them had voted not to let Eagle see Hikaru, in fear of depressing her any further. Locking the door behind, lying to themselves saying that he couldn't get in that room. While in truth, they knew that the doors of Hell couldn't keep him out. When Lantis was followed by Hikari, they all thought that her pet was Rayearth in animal, they soon discovered it wasn't the actually fire mashen, but was just as faithfully and loyal to its master. The thing had a mind of its own as they figured out and sat day and night outside his masters door guarding and watching.  
  
"Eagle, we are all worried to death about Hikaru, but if you don't stop pacing I'm going to have to kill you in a very slow and painful…" Ferio commented before having the palm that was supporting his head slipped out from under it causing his head to fall and collapsed on the table with aloud "Thump"  
  
"Gomen Nasie Eagle, but I'm going to have to agree with Ferio, sit down for the sake of the rest of our sanity…"  
  
"Hai" Came a chorus reply from the table; Guru Clef shot up out of his chair as more familiar life forces were felt entering Cephiro. Hearing pounding footsteps, all eyes were on the doors as they were thrown out by a very anxious Lantis. All were amazed to see him out in the open, no in his cool collective self-put as a human with emotions.  
  
"Hikaru just woke up… and she wants to be alone."  
  
"We have news of our own to tell." Guru Clef added in.  
  
"We need you to sign Eagle's death warrant.." Ferio mumbled jokingly from the top of the table. Most of them chuckled at the truth of that statement.  
  
"No, but it might help us just as much…" More laughing.  
  
"I resent that!!"  
  
"Umi and Fuu are here…"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"We are here… Now where is Hikaru, we need to talk to her about something incredible important." Umi stated before pushing everyone aside as her and Fuu made there way to where Lantis ways pointing. Slamming the door behind them you could hear crying and hushed whispers. Telling a distinke person crying Eagle rushed and threw out the doors only to find the girl that he was in love with crying her eyes out with Fuu's arms wrapped around her and Umi pacing infront of the bed.  
  
"What do u think your doing in here!! Get out, you have caused Hikaru enough pain!! You don't even know what happened to her in the other world and you are here to hurt her again!!" After saying this, Umi clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let that out Hikaru."  
  
"Its okay, how as he suppose to know what would happen.." Petting her wolf, she leaned into Fuu's comforting arms.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what is going on. What happened over in her world!?!"  
  
"While driving to the park and a storm came in, the whole family got in an accident. I was the only one to survive the crash. I'm here to stay and live here for now on if that is okay with Guru Clef."  
  
"It is fine with me if you're sure you want to stay here.." A head poked through the door. It was the magi.  
  
"We have to go, but we will be back later with some stuff, like a stereo and CD's."  
  
"Thanx, you guys are the best before you go do me a favor…"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Go spend some time with your loved ones…" Both of them smiled with slight tears in there eyes they tighten the hug before leaving her alone with Eagle. The ex leader of Autozam took a step toward, but stopped when here saw her draw back away and shudder.  
  
"Hikaru…"  
  
"Please, if I'm going to stay here I promise to stay out of your way. "  
  
"That is not wha –"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Fine if that is what you want.."  
  
"Yes" Silently he walked out of her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: My next chapter is going to be a song chappy… Please R&R!!! Gomen Nasie it took so long for me to put this chapter up. With Sat 9's and my other stories, life is all Hell broke loose!!! Till next time!!  
  
~*~Viddy~*~ 


	3. Want You Back...

Disclaimer: Ok, u know what I just got of my sugar rush so im pissed off… I own it, sue me!! Come on I dare u too!! This chapter is going to be a song fic. It's kinda confusing so stay with me on it… On we go…  
  
Chapter 3  
  
2 weeks later-  
  
"Hikaru, you wanted to borrow my burned CD?!?"  
  
"Thanx Umi, ya there was a song on it I wanted to hear."  
  
"Here you go, and… I want you to sing it aloud with the music…"  
  
"Here in front of EVERYONE!?!"  
  
"It is only me Ascot, Fuu and Fer- "Ferio butted in  
  
"Your family that you have no choice but to be in…"  
  
"Hai" Everyone agreed. Looking around her so called family. A wide smile made it's way onto her face as she surveyed the room. Ferio was leaning against the wall arms around Fuu who had dozed off with a slight smile on her face. On the queen-size ruby bed, Umi was sprawled all over, her in Ascot's lap. A flame of jealousy made it's way into Hikaru's heart, but she extinguished it as soon as it got there. (They deserve happiness, maybe more then me… my friends happiness means everything to me. I should have stayed pillar.) All of them caught the thoughtful sad look that passed across her face. Getting up, Ascot went over to Hikaru and pulled her into a hug, which she quickly responded to by hugging back. A smile reappeared on her face once again, as she walked over to the stereo.  
  
"Are you sure, I'm absolutely horrible…:  
  
"Hai" Turning it on and turning it right song. To add the finishing touch she went over, grabbed her hairbrush to use as a mic, and waited for the song to begin. When it did, all her nervousness slipped away with each word she sang. The three of them of how well Hikaru could sing so they sat back and enjoyed the show.  
  
1  
  
2 Yeah  
  
Last night I saw you the first time since we broke up  
  
I tell you baby, it all came back to me  
  
When I looked into your eyes there was something more  
  
That I never really noticed before  
  
Could it be?  
  
That I was wrong, I was so wrong  
  
When I realized and turned around and you were gone…  
  
Eagle was passing Hikaru's room, using all his self-control not to run in there and kiss Hikaru to death. (How can I tell her that I'm sorry and I still love her so much… but how can I tell her…) Music started coming out of the room. Over come by curiosity, he tiptoed closer and peaked through the door only to see Hikaru's back to him, singing her heart out to a audience.  
  
If I say I want you back  
  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
  
'Cause I say I want you back  
  
This time I really mean it  
  
It hurts so much, I want to tell you I changed for you  
  
But I don't know what to say or do  
  
We grew apart but I still want you in my heart  
  
I believe it's time to make a new start  
  
Could it be that I was wrong, and I was so wrong  
  
When I realized and turned around and you were gone…  
  
The fire haired ex pillar closed her eyes and thought of how much she still wanted to be with him. (God, I love Eagle so much, but he tried to love me and I only hurt him…)  
  
If I say I want you back  
  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
  
'Cause I say I want you back  
  
This time I really mean it  
  
It's a thing  
  
I want you  
  
I want you back  
  
Will you turn around and walk away  
  
From me  
  
It's a shame  
  
I want you back  
  
With me  
  
Believe…  
  
Eagle's eyes popped open as he heard a voice call out to him, it sounded do much like his angel. (I must be hallucinating now too…)  
  
If I say I want you back  
  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
  
'Cause I say I want you back  
  
This time I really mean it  
  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (Do you really want me too?)  
  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me too?)  
  
And if I say I want you back (Want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (I need you by my side)  
  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
  
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me back?)  
  
Hikaru's eyes finally opened at the end of the song, but she didn't hear the applause being given to her as she turned around to find a pair of golden eyes staring strait back at her.  
  
"Eagle… what are you doing here??" she whispered.  
  
"Listening to you sing, you sound beautiful…" he replied just as weak a tone.  
  
"Thank you for the complement…" Hikaru's voice gained more power with each word spoken. Shifting his eyes to the ground, he prepared to take the biggest risk of his entire life. The risk of having to face rejection from the person he loved even more then himself, the only person he would go to Hell and back again only to have one more day in her arms.  
  
"It is how I feel about you, I miss you so much…" Now fully inside the door. They hadn't noticed everyone else had left them alone.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I never stopped loving you Hikaru…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I've got 2 words for you…I'M DONE!!! R&R!!! For now that is… I'll be back, you can count on that ::: hears people scream in terror::: that is NOT funny!! Remember, flames will only be used to burn my trash!! Till next time…  
  
~*~Viddy~*~ 


	4. BLACKMAIL ( theres nothing better to put...

Disclaimer: I own it. so sue me!! But I DON'T know Britney Spears. Thank Kami for that!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Turning around to leave, Eagle was about to shut the door behind him.  
  
"I'll leave you alone for now on." This finally snapped Hikaru out of her shock.  
  
I love to hear you say that you love me With words so sweet And I love the way with just one whisper You tell me everything And when you say those words It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.  
  
"I miss you." Taking a few quick steps toward him, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him.  
  
"Hikaru." Her name was said with a quick release of his breath that he didn't even know he held in. Loosing her arms, he took this advantage to tilt her head up and look into her eyes. Hoping that his eyes showed everything to her, knowing she would be able to understand this way of communication. ( Oh god. How could I have not seen this before.) All his emotions were right there, so free and open for her to look at. Anger, shock, regret, depression, but most of all there was love pure and unconditional love toward her. Watching these emotions swirl around in the depths of his eyes was causing tears to run down her cheeks in happiness. Using her fingertips Hikaru shut Eagle's eyes and began to softly run the tips of her finger over the front of his face memorizing every contour of it. Eagle was just enjoying being touched by the girl he loved and would even die a long and painful death just to keep safe. No, she didn't even have to touch him; he only had to be near her feeling the warmth of her presents.  
  
But when your eyes say it That's when I know that it's true I feel it I feel the love coming through I know it I know that you truly care for me Cause its there to see When your eyes say it  
  
Closing his eyes, Eagle just let his mind go and his body just feel. What he didn't expect was the feel of something soft and smooth to be pressed against his lips. Snapping his eyes open, he was surprised when his gaze was greeted with the vision of Hikaru gently kissing him. As the after affect of shock wore over, he used one arm to pull her closer by wrapping his arm around her waist. Moving his other hand to run his fingers through her hair, tilting her head so he could have better access to her mouth, making the seal of theirs mouths tighter. Hikaru automatically moaned when Eagle's tongue started to stroke her bottom lip, then her upper lip. Begging for entrance which she soon totally complied to. Shyly at first, Eagle's tongue flicked against hers, but at the contact, lighting shot down her spine and made her body as though it was on fire. Fading away, her silver haired lover began to kiss her harder and it quickly grew passionate and their hands ran over each other bodies, grabbing at whatever part of there's lover's body they could reach.  
  
I love all the ways that you show me You'll never leave And the way your kisses, they always convince me Your feelings run so deep I love the things you say And I love the love your touch conveys Each time Hikaru's tongue brushed against his, Eagle felt as though he was strike by lighting and he could feel his lower half getting harder by the minute. Somewhere in his logical mind, a voice inside his head was telling him that this was wrong, that she was too young. But when he tried to pull away, his body disobeyed him and kept right on going. After a couple minutes, both had to break away for lack of oxygen. Panting heavily, using one finger Eagle tilted Hikaru's chin up so she could see his face as he leaned down and rested his forehead against his. Looking deeply into one another's eyes, both waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal.  
  
But when your eyes say it That's when I know that it's true I feel it I feel the love coming through I know it I know that you truly care for me ' Cause its there to see When your eyes tell me I know they're not tellin' lies They tell me All that you're feelin' inside And it sounds so right When your eyes say it, say it  
  
"I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, how sweet."  
  
Umi cooed, her eyes pressed against the crack in the door. Ascot was blushing as red as a tomato with a sunburn. Ferio and Fuu were making out in a far dark corner; the blue haired water knight could hear the moaning of Fuu and Ferio coming from behind her. (God, is that all they do. Too bad Ascot is too shy to do anything. Guess I'll have to start anything if were going to do anything.) Smirking evilly, Umi glanced at Ascot out of the corner of her eye catching his gaze. Making him sunder and try to hide in the corner. Without warning, Umi pounced on the young magician, causing him to fall on his ass making a loud thump, landing with her ontop his lap, her lips locked on his. After only a few seconds, Ascot closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his girlfriends slim waist and deepened the kiss, enjoying the feeling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And the words that say take my breath away No song ever sounded so sweet I love every word that they say to me  
  
Hikaru and Eagle ran across her room and threw open the doors to the hallway, only to find themselves watching 2 couples making out on the floor. Eagle rolled his eyes and sighed while leaning his slim body:: drools::: against the door fame, trying his best not to smile. The woman next to him, clapped her hands over her mouth to stop laughter from escaping. Suddenly she ran back into the room and Eagle could hear her digging around in her room for something. Flying back to his side, she pulled out a panoramic camera and began taking pictures of the couples. After 20 pictures, Hikaru picked them off the floor infront of her and walked back into the room with a satisfied smirk on her face. Eagle followed behind her, shutting the 2 massive doors after he was in the room.  
  
"That wasn't very nice.." There was a playfully smile on his face as he send that.  
  
" I've been needing blackmail for weeks, ya."  
  
Strolling over to her, Hikaru's white haired lover pushed her gently back ontop of the bed, falling ontop of her in the process capturing her lips once again in a gently sweet kiss.  
  
But when your eyes say it That's when I know that it's true I feel it I feel the love coming through I know it I know that you truly care for me 'Cause it's there to see When your eyes say it  
  
As quickly as it began, this kiss became as passionate as the one before. Making out ontop of Hikaru's bed, they didn't notice the door open a crack and Guru Clef stick his head through the opening. A disgusted look on his young face. (At least Hikaru and Eagle have a room) Shaking his head, he noticed the camera and new pictures beside it, smirking evilly::: If u could even see that -_-;; :::the magician picked up the camera, took a few shots, then added them to the pile and took the whole thing with him as he left the room (Ya, this is going to be a fun week.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm done and for once, I'm actually kinda of sad. NOT!! Remember, please R&R!! I will try to work faster now that it is summer time!!! Flames will only be used to light a beach bonfire and burn my trash!!  
  
Bai Bai!! For now. 


End file.
